100bulletsfandomcom-20200213-history
Awards
100 Bullets was critically acclaimed during its original run (from August 1999 to April 2009), and it won several awards. Harvey Awards The Harvey Awards, named for writer-artist Harvey Kurtzman, are given for achievement in comic books. The Harvey Awards are nominated by an open vote among comic-book professionals. The winners are selected from the top five nominees in each category by a final round of voting. Harvey Awards won by 100 Bullets include: *2002 Harvey Award for Best Writer (Brian Azzarello)2002 Harvey Award Winners *2002 Harvey Award for Best Artist (Eduardo Risso) *2002 Harvey Award for Best Continuing or Limited Series *2003 Harvey Award for Best Artist (Eduardo Risso)2003 Harvey Award Winners Nominations *2002 Harvey Award for Best Cover Artist (Dave Johnson)2002 Harvey Award Nominees *2003 Harvey Award for Best Writer (Brian Azzarello)2003 Harvey Award Nominees *2003 Harvey Award for Best Continuing or Limited Series *2004 Harvey Award for Best Cover Artist (Dave Johnson)2004 Harvey Award Nominees *2005 Harvey Award for Best Colorist (Patricia Mulvihill)2005 Harvey Award Nominees *2006 Harvey Award for Best Artist (Eduardo Risso)2006 Harvey Award Nominees *2006 Harvey Award for Best Colorist (Patricia Mulvihill) Eisner Awards The Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards, commonly shortened to the Eisner Awards, are prizes given for creative achievement in American comic books. They are named in honor of the pioneering writer and artist Will Eisner. The nominations in each category are generated by a five-member panel, then voted on by comic-book professionals, and presented at the annual Comic-Con International convention held in San Diego, California. Eisner Awards won by 100 Bullets include: *2001 Eisner Award for Best Serialized Story (100 Bullets #15-18: "Hang Up on the Hang Low")2001 Eisner Awards Nominees and Winners *2002 Eisner Award for Best Continuing Series2002 Eisner Awards Nominees and Winners *2002 Eisner Award for Best Penciller/Inker or Penciller/Inker Team (Eduardo Risso) *2002 Eisner Award for Best Cover Artist (Dave Johnson, for both 100 Bullets and Detective Comics) *2004 Eisner Award for Best Continuing Series2004 Eisner Awards Nominees and Winners *2004 Eisner Award for Best Coloring (Patricia Mulvihill, for 100 Bullets, Batman, and Wonder Woman) Nominations *2000 Eisner Award for Best Serialized Story (100 Bullets #1-3: "100 Bullets")2000 Eisner Awards Nominees and Winners *2000 Eisner Award for Best New Series *2001 Eisner Award for Best Penciller/Inker or Penciller/Inker Team (Eduardo Risso) *2002 Eisner Award for Best Single Issue (100 Bullets #27: "Idol Chatter") *2002 Eisner Award for Best Writer (Brian Azzarello, for both 100 Bullets and Hellblazer) *2002 Eisner Award for Best Coloring (Patricia Mulvihill, for both 100 Bullets and Wonder Woman) *2003 Eisner Award for Best Coloring (Patricia Mulvihill, for 100 Bullets, Gotham Girls, Wonder Woman, and Hellblazer Special: Lady Constantine)2003 Eisner Awards Nominees and Winners *2003 Eisner Award for Best Cover Artist (Dave Johnson, for both 100 Bullets and Detective Comics) *2004 Eisner Award for Best Writer (Brian Azzarello, for 100 Bullets, Sgt. Rock: Between Hell and Hard Place, and Batman) *2004 Eisner Award for Best Penciller/Inker or Penciller/Inker Team (Eduardo Risso, for 100 Bullets, Batman, and Boy Vampire: The Resurrection) *2004 Eisner Award for Best Cover Artist (Dave Johnson, for both 100 Bullets and Batman #620-622) *2007 Eisner Award for Best Lettering (Clem Robins, for 100 Bullets, BPRD, The Dark Horse Book of Monsters, Hellboy, Loveless, and Y: The Last Man)2007 Eisner Awards Nominees and Winners *2007 Eisner Award for Best Cover Artist (Dave Johnson, for 100 Bullets, Zombie Tales, Cthulu Tales, and Black Plague) *2009 Eisner Award for Best Coloring (Trish Mulvihill, for 100 Bullets, and Joker)2003 Eisner Awards Nominees Other nominations In addition to the awards listed above, 100 Bullets was nominated for the following awards: * Eagle Award for Favourite Comics Cover Published During 2000 (''100 Bullets'' #21 by Dave Johnson) References Category:Content